


Reunion

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 3
Genre: It's heartfelt but there's no plot honestly, PWP, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Seeing him again was nothing short of a miracle, but you did not care for the how’s and why’s.  All that mattered was the two of you.





	Reunion

The mug was hot in your grasp, the liquid within steaming at a pleasant temperature.  Against the cold of the world outside the window, the heat of the coffee shop felt enjoyable.  You eyed passerbyers with an absent mind, focus anywhere except the people that you watched.  That was until you saw him.  You knew that shade of midnight hair and those familiar headphones that shut out the world.

They had once shut you out.

You stood from your seat in a fluster and rushed to put your jacket and scarf back on.  You threw an unknown bill onto the table to pay your bill, only knowing it was from the very back from your wallet and surely enough to cover the drink.  Probably five, but you did not care about the money nor the stares you received as you rushed out of the store.  You followed in the direction of the male that you saw and rushed after the collar of his coat.  When you finally caught up through the throngs of people, apologies leaving your lips with only half the syllables, you grabbed his arm and called his name.

"Arisato-kun?"

The male stopped in his tracks and turned to look at your curiously.  Silver irises stared at you for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition and he called your own name in response.  Before you could comprehend, a sob left you and you crushed the male in a hug.  He was so much older, had grown so much since you last saw him.  You looked alive compared to those final moments on the rooftop before he slept for what you thought would be the rest of eternity.  Part of you questioned how he was back with you, but you paid that little attention in favour of burying your face in his torso and wailing your sorrows away.  You had missed him so much it still rended you fresh wounds to this day.  Laundry detergent and fresh mint wafted around you as if to quell your fears, though.

He was here, and you were with him once again.

* * *

Your door slammed open before the male shut it closed with his foot.  He pulled you back against him and dove in for a kiss as his hand fumbled behind him with the deadlock.  Once turned and clicked in place, Minato flipped your positions so he had you pinned against the door.

"I missed you," he murmured against your cheek.

You wanted to scream and cry and wail and so many other actions in response to the unending emotions that welled up within you, but instead you crashed your lips against his once more.  You poured all of your feelings and desperation into the kiss.  It had been so long since you felt so strongly--since you felt alive.  Part of you had left with Minato that day and it finally returned alongside the male.  Your lips slanted against his as you deepened the kiss, pushing your tongue past the barriers to roam his mouth.  The midnight-haired youth was quick to respond in kind and lathe his muscle against your own.  Clothes were discarded piece by piece and the cold pricked at your nerves only for Minato's hands to smooth over your skin and burn you into a heat unlike any you had ever known.

Before you were aware, the two of you had made it to your bedroom and Minato was pressed atop you, a pert nipple between his teeth as you moaned at his ministrations.  His obvious need brushed against your thigh and you felt chills at the contact.  Despite being under so much strained, the male was focused on pleasuring you and you could feel your heart just about burst.

"I don't want to wait," you panted out between gasps.

"...Are you sure?" he responded after a moment and raised silver irises to stare you in the eye.

"I need you Minato, please," you begged, shame long since devoured by your desire.

The call of his name from your lips broke his usually infallible restraint and the male rutted against you in response.  His groin slicked against your own, his precum leaking and the two of you groaned at the sensation.  So intimate, yet still not enough.  Hastily, Minato prepped a couple digits before inserting his fingers in your entrance and doing his best to stretch you in order to accommodate what was to come.  You moaned at the sensation felt your hips buck in a reflex to deepen the contact.

"Are you ready?" Minato called as he positioned himself.

You nodded.

In one fluid motion, your lover entered you and a choked gasp left you.  Memories of your first time with the male flashed through your mind and you could feel tears prick your eyes.  Your first love had been so tumultuous between SEES work, the loss of control of your persona, and then the loss of Minato himself.  He was here now, however, and that was what mattered.

"I love you...  I love you, Minato," you almost sobbed out.

Minato froze at your words and you could see his own memories playing behind his mercury eyes.  Then, delicately, he pressed a slow kiss to your lips and you savoured the moment.

"I love you, too," he murmured against your mouth.

An ecstatic laugh left you before Minato adjusted himself within you and you let out a whimper.  Suddenly, all of the heat and need in your body came flaring back two-fold and you were reminded just what you were doing with the man that you loved.

"Minato," you called, voice steady.  The male stared at you in return and you continued, "Show me."

Not needing another signal, he began to move.  His pace was slow at first, courteous of your need to adjust, but soon enough Minato was lost in the pleasure of being with you.  He thrust his hips at a rapid pace and panted sweet nothings into your ear all the while.  You moaned at his every move, the midnight-haired male's name a mantra falling from your lips.  He lifted one of your legs to get a better positioning and the angle had you reaching an even higher summit than before.  It was not long before you were calling for your release and Minato was close behind you.  With a few hard thrusts, you could feel his warmth coat your walls and you groaned.  The realisation that you would have to clean up passed your mind, but the thought quickly settled as you remembered who you were with.

The man you loved was with you once more and that was all that mattered.


End file.
